Nevreans
Nevreans(ネウリア Néuria) are avian and dinosaur-like beings hailing from Vilous. Their race belongs to the Eltus group, one of the Old Age and the most famous variant belonging to the New Age of Vilous. In the World of Vilous and the Vilous-fandom, Nevreans are almost always portrayed under their New Age canon's appearance. Most of the presented information will henceforth be of the said variant. 'New Age' Nevreans are a race of sentient beings with features of both avians and feathered dinosaurs. Their society is well progressed, and typically sport more advanced forms of technology than other species. They are notable for their comparatively slim and lean form, and a strong sexual dimorphism, whereas females are more physically and mentally active. One of the most remarkable member of the race is Yun-Yung. Physical Aspects Female Nevreans bear a strong resemblance to dinosaurs, particularly to that of Velociraptors or Deinonychuses . Male Nevreans differ in having a much more graceful and frail body, being more akin to birds. Despite this, they are way closer to dinosaurs than they are to birds. Compared to other races of the Eltus group, they are shorter, with a thinner body complimented by long and graceful tails. On their arms stretch out a set of vestigial wings kept for aesthetic purposes rather than function. Their beaks take up the center of their faces; the ends of their mouth has freedom to move, while the beak moves around their eyes. Affront their scalp are a set of smoothly contoured, small swept back "horns". Their legs and feet give them reasonable agility, designed for running on the surface to which these avian beings are now restricted to. On overall, they are shorter than most other races, having a thin body build and long tails. Like stated above, males are brightly colored (often in warm, exotic hues) and feature a large, striking feather at the tips of their tails while females have predominantly black, brown or grey plumage and little color on their faces. Both genders adorn horns above their eyes. Sexual Dimorphism In comparison to humans, the gender roles of this specie is reversed and much more lopsided. The difference between the two genders can be described as black and white, made very clear due to their opposing appearance and differing ways of thinking; both of which revolve around this intense sexual dimorphism. Inside the fandom, females are considered "tomboy-ish", while males on the other hand are associated with being "femboys". Females display the more dominant role of the sexes; they are both the mentally and physically sturdier of the two. The women of Nevrean society are more athletic, standing taller with an overall stronger and broader frame with a powerful set of muscles; their bodies closer to being like dinosaurs. Their beaks are much thicker and blunted, with a less concaved bill. The edges come with sharp fangs accentuating their preference for meat. Their head is crowned with a set of visibly stout horns swept backwards. A female's legs are thickly ripe with muscle, their feet tipped with hooked talons. By appearance, this nature is met with feathers of earthier colors, supplemented with clothes to match. Their feathers are thinner, especially around their arms, followed with a much smaller wing. It is not uncommon to see a female pick on or even flirt with a male to which they tower over. Female think with more brevity and directness, displaying and assuming role amongst others- they have a blunt and tough attitude, associated with being foul mouthed and hotly tempered. Males differ greatly with a mind and body more revolved around their natural beauty, with a gentle, sweet and romantic attitude. They're generally much more submissive and unassuming with a mindset best described as simply effeminate from human standards. They are more slim, graceful and slightly smaller, focusing themselves on beauty more than power. Their horns are shorter, along with a receded and nicely tapered beak. Their maw is birdlike, with a lack of any significant or protruding fangs. Their legs are thinner, with much finely pointed, unhooked talons. The feathers of a male tend to be longer, especially upon the tips of their tail and upon their head, resembling hair. They come in a variety of colors and patterns indicating their flamboyance; many of which are proud to show, especially to impress others. They certainly dress to impress, sporting matching clothes to their color and patterns. Males are without a doubt, conscious about their looks. For short, males are pretty feminine and if females are not necessarily masculine like a human male would be, most can display a stronger "Type A Personality" (impatience, irritability, aggresiveness), but it is safe to say that they basically act like a human male. Nevrean males are simply flamboyant in comparison, unlike anything a human or sergal male would be; they are in overall very effeminate. A special case Sometimes, an individual of a given gender will not follow the common trend inside the Nevrean society; their gender roles hence become what's common to humans. There are rather feminine, beautifully colored females, and rather manly males; they identify themselves by the gender given to them by their chromosomes. A born female who acts what is considered male is identified as male, and the same applies to born males who act masculine. Most of them are believed to have a Gender Identity Disorder or some problem induced by mutations and unclear mental disorders. Other cases develop such behaviour and personalities due to living under abnormal conditions. One must consider that such individuals are very rare and uncommon. A good example to illustrate this case is Furué. Diet Nevreans are a carnivorous kind, but do not necessarily feed on meat at all times. Nevreans are able to digest nuts and berries, however, males will often consume them far more than females out of caprice because they'd rather eat something they think look nice instead of slices of (raw) meat or fish. Summary 'Males' Whole body: Close to avians. Feather colors: Vivid, visible and exotic colors. Tailtip':' All have a characteristic and beautiful decorative feather on it similar to that of a peacock's plumage. (Every male has a different one, twins seem to have their pattern reversed.) Build: Delicate and thinner compared to females. Face is feminine, girly. Height':' On average, approximately 140cm. (Around 4'6" feet.) Horns':' Small. Very discrete, can be covered up with hair if it's long. Fangs':' Small and discrete as well. Can't be seen mouth closed. Beak: Very similar to that a classic bird beak. Legs: Slender, bird-like legs and thin talons. Arm: They have enough feathers on them to glide in the air. Some young and light individuals can fly. Personality: Feminine, gentle, soft, often romantic. Also shy and cowardly. Cry: Bird-like, high-pitched, beautiful cry. (Identified as a "peep" ''noise in the Vilous-fandom.) '''Important Note:' The first design had males with three fingers, meanwhile now, males have four fingers.' ' 'Females' Whole body: Close to dinosaurs, raptors in particular. Feather colors:' '''Dull colors and dust-like tones for most. Tailtip':' They do have a decorative feather, but it is not like males. Theirs don't own a particularily nice or eye-catching pattern. Build: Body is tough and muscular. Face is masculine, manly. Height':' On average, a bit taller than males, around 150cm. (4'9" feet.) Horns':' Big and stout, conspicuous. Fangs':' Sharp, big, visible. The front ones protrude even mouth closed. Beak: Stout and solid. Closer to a dinosaur muzzle rather than the beak of the bird. (Vilous-fandom sometimes identify it and their bite strength to a turtle beak; it cuts very sharply.) Legs: Dinosaur-like legs with thick talons. Have a sickle-shaped talon just like Deinonychuses. Arm: Has very little feathers compared to males, they can't glide or fly. Personality: They are manly and stubborn. Violent tempered, have a foul mouth as well. Some of them can be incredibly nasty and spiteful. Most of them experience prejudices because of it similar to being taken for a thief. Cry: Dinosaur-like, loud and noisy roar. '''Trivia' - Most Nevrean soldiers are female. - Female Nevrean jaws are more powerful than Sergals. - Most Nevreans have a superior agility to Sergals, but their running speed is inferior to them. - In japanese, Males use "ボク, 僕(Boku) - アタシ(Atashi) - わたし, 私(Watashi) or アタイ(Atai)" as pronouns while females go with "オレ, 俺(Oré) - アタイ(Atai)". Gallery 'Old Age' They used to be called the "Griffin race". Exactly like Old Age Talyxians their design is now abandoned, and left aside. Category:Races Category:New Age Canon